A conventional imaging device provided on a mobile terminal, such as mobile phone, will be explained with reference to the drawings. FIG. 3 depicts a block diagram showing a configuration of a conventional imaging device. Referring to FIG. 3, an imaging device 110 includes a control unit 111, a camera 112, a display 113, a sound producing unit 114 and a light emitting unit 115.
FIG. 4 depicts a flowchart showing an operation of the imaging device 110 provided on a mobile terminal. Referring to FIG. 4, after the start of photographing by the imaging device 110, provided on the mobile terminal, the sound producing unit 114 produces a shutter sound. The display 113 performs demonstration and the light emitting unit 115 emits light (step S31) in order to indicate for a user that an object is being imaged. The control unit 111 then requests the camera 112 to acquire a photographed picture image (step S32), and performs polling until the end of acquisition of the picture image (step S33).
The control unit 111 then encodes the acquired picture image (step S34) and effects polling until the end of the encoding (step S35). The control unit 111 causes the encoded picture image to be demonstrated as photographed image on the display 113 (step S36). Then, to initialize the camera 112, the control unit 111 causes the camera 112 to be re-booted (step S37). After the end of the re-booting (Yes of step S38), the imaging device 110 is ready to photograph the next picture image.
Patent Document 1 shows an imaging device in which, from data including picture images stored in a buffer, data including different picture images are simultaneously recorded in a plurality of non-volatile memories. In this manner, recording on the non-volatile memories may be made at a speed faster than when the data are recorded on an apparently single non-volatile memory, thereby shortening the queuing time for next photographing.
[Patent Document 1]:
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2006-174252A